Heretofore in the decorating art, numerous approaches have been taken to provide appealing window coverings, room dividers, and the like. In recent years, draperies have become too conventional and costly for the changing tastes of a young society and the same have given way to more modern devices such as shutters, window shades, and small-slat Venetian blinds. However, these devices are complex and costly, and generally of a fixed nature, not readily adapted to change to accomodate an alternative room decor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,603, presents a decorative panel assembly wherein a plurality of panels are maintained by carriers upon an elongated track. Such a structure provides a different approach to window coverings and room dividers, but it is of a fixed decorative nature. Such a device does not allow the panels to slide easily, and the friction of the carriers upon the tracks restricts movement of the panels. Further, this patent teaches a track which is totally exposed, with no provision for a decorative valance or the like to conceal the tracks.
In the prior art, there are no known decorative panel assemblies wherein both direct and indirect lighting effects may be provided in conjunction with a valance board assembly to obtain a desired illumination or ghosting effect. Yet further, there are no known decorative panel assemblies which include a curtain rod holder which may be secured within the valance board and behind the panels to maintain curtain, if such is desired. Yet further, there are no known decorative panel assemblies which offer to a young society the tools of self expression available through contemporary materials.